La flamme de l'ambition
by Kisa03
Summary: Par une fraîche journée printanière, Augustin rejoint la capitale afin de se rendre sur le lieu de son nouveau travail. En chemin, il croise la route d'un adorable Hélionceau. Mais également celle d'un vieil ami dans le regard duquel brûle toujours cette même ambition de rendre le monde meilleur. (OS)


**Hello mes petits chats !  
**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté (majoritairement par manque de temps), mais comme les écrits à publier commencer à s'entasser sur ma clé, je profite d'avoir fini plus tôt pour vous proposer ce petit texte qui est mon dernier en date. Je l'ai écris à la demande de mon amie qui m'a donnée pour défi d'écrire sur l'univers de Pokémon avec pour thème Augustin étant jeune. Du coup, voilà ce que cela donne.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que, bien évidemment, Pokémon ne m'appartient en rien, que ce soit les personnages, les créatures ou encore l'univers. Tout appartient entièrement à Game Freak et à ses membres que j'embrasse fort pour cette merveilleuse œuvre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La flamme de l'ambition**

Une brise légère soufflait sur la route 22, fleurant le doux parfum des quelques rares fleurs osant déployer leurs pétales. Le printemps se montrait timide cette année, prolongeant le froid hivernal et la vernalisation des jeunes pousses. Se stoppant momentanément sur le sentier, il resserra les pans de son manteau en humant pleinement l'air environnant, désireux d'emplir ses poumons de cette ébauche vernale. Un nouveau printemps allait éclore sur Kalos, le premier auquel il pourrait assister depuis fort longtemps. Sa formation pour devenir chercheur l'avait en effet maintenu plusieurs années loin de sa patrie, le privant de ces chatoyantes couleurs familières. Mais à présent, il était de retour, et même décidé à passer le reste de ses jours sur ces terres qui l'avaient vu grandir. Il allait bientôt pouvoir intégrer un laboratoire à la capitale afin d'y exercer sa recherche, son métier, sa passion. Un nouveau lieu de travail, une nouvelle équipe, de nouvelles responsabilités… Rien qu'à cette idée, il pouvait sentir son corps frissonner d'excitation et de terreur à la fois. Raison pour laquelle il voulait, pour l'heure, simplement s'enivrer de ces effluves familiers qui lui rappelaient tant la naïveté enfantine et les promesses adolescentes. Il se revoyait, enfermé dans la cabane perchée que lui avait fabriqué son père afin d'étudier les Pokémon insectes peuplant leur jardin. D'abord seul, puis en compagnie de son vieil ami dont le regard céruléen luisant de fascination pour ces petites créatures était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce même regard qui s'était des années plus tard assombri de mélancolie à l'annonce de son départ pour la région de Sinnoh où le professeur Sorbier l'attendait afin de parfaire sa formation.

« Tâche de devenir un excellent professeur, _lui avait-il simplement dit, un sourire forcé étirant ses lèvres, avant de tourner le dos à son bateau censé l'emmener loin de leur cabane_. »

Repensant à ce passage, qui lui enserrait à chaque fois le coeur, Augustin soupira longuement. Fort heureusement, cette séparation n'avait en rien entaché leur relation, du moins le supposait-il au vu de leurs échanges épistolaires. Selon les lettres que lui avait transmis le Cornèbre de son ami, ce dernier avait parcouru l'intégralité de la région, s'engouffrant au coeur des différents écosystèmes afin de les étudier, se stoppant par moment là où tous passaient leur chemin afin d'aider les plus démunis. Il était un grand homme, Augustin le pensait sérieusement.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Sa curiosité le tira aussitôt de ses songes, attirant toute son attention sur les quelques brins agités. Par instinct, il porta sa main à sa Pokéball, prêt à riposter face au moindre danger. Des petits grognements parvinrent rapidement à ses oreilles à mesure qu'il avançait. Le bruit de ses pas était feutré par la couverture végétale recouvrant le sol, lui permettant de ne pas se faire repérer par la créature camouflée dans le vert naturel. Ou plutôt par les créatures car, très vite, il détermina la source des grognements. Deux petites boules de poil brunes chahutaient joyeusement au milieu des bourgeons. Deux adorables Hélionceau bien trop occupés à jouer pour prendre conscience de sa présence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un rire d'amusement face à tant de candeur. L'un avachi sur le dos de l'autre, ses dents mordillant son oreille beige, ils levèrent tous deux leurs iris sombres en direction du scientifique qui les accueillir avec un sourire bienveillant. Conscient de la frayeur qui grandissait peu à peu dans les deux Pokémon, Augustin passa son sac en bandoulière au-dessus de sa tête toute en s'agenouillant. Lentement, sans geste brusque susceptible d'aggraver leurs craintes. Tout aussi doucement, l'Hélionceau du dessus se redressa, permettant à son semblable de faire de même. Ils restèrent ensuite un instant ainsi, immobiles, leur museau orangé s'agitant de quelques soubresauts.

« Hey, _murmura-t-il en tendant sa main dans leur direction_. Bonjour vous deux. »

Celui resté à terre recula aussitôt, les oreilles baissées, la queue entre les jambes, avant de finalement détaler à toute vitesse, sa fourrure brune disparaissant dans le vert des fourrages. Laissant ainsi seul son compagnon qui, lui, ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela par la présence humaine. Bien au contraire, il se montra curieux et s'approcha sans trembler pour venir flairer les doigts tendus. Très vite, un ronronnement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il vint frotter sa tête contre la paume du scientifique. Son pelage était doux au toucher et dégageait une agréable chaleur, donnant l'impression que sous son épiderme pulsait un cœur igné.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? _rit Augustin en gratouillant le cou du Pokémon, amplifiant les ronronnements de satisfaction_ »

Puis, retirant ses doigts de la fourrure chaude, il se pencha sur le côté pour fouiller dans son sac et sortir une boîte de nourriture Pokémon, provoquant l'agitation de son petit compagnon. Riant, il l'observa ensuite dévorer le contenu offert dans une gamelle, avant de finalement se laisser tomber complètement dans l'herbe et attraper dans son sac de quoi dessiner. Les pages de son carnet étaient recouvertes d'esquisses de créatures et de paysages en tout genre. Les traits, tracés au crayon de bois, étaient fins, précis, offrant par moment des ombres à ses œuvres, de la profondeur. Certaines feuilles avaient souffert du transport, arborant des cornures dû à de multiples voyages dans son sac. Croisant ses jambes en tailleur, il l'ouvrit sur son genou à la première page vierge qu'il trouva et commença à tracer dessus quelques courbes. Courbes qui se transformèrent peu à peu en silhouette, recréant à l'identique l'Hélionceau lui faisant face, variant les nuances de gris pour représenter le pelage bicolore du jeune glouton qui, la gamelle vidée de son contenu, s'allongea à côté en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avants. Offrant là le parfait tableau pour un second dessin. Les minutes se succédèrent ainsi, uniquement rythmées par la quiétude environnante. Le chemin détour était étrangement paisible ce jour-là, pour le plus grand plaisir du scientifique qui avait à tout instant peur de voir son modèle disparaître dans la nature comme son semblable plus tôt.

Totalement absorbé dans son travail, Augustin cessa complètement de prêter oreille aux bruits alentours, focalisant toute son attention aux mouvements de son crayon. Il n'entendit ainsi pas tout de suite les bruits de pas dans son dos, ni ne perçut la silhouette qui se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, qu'il décrocha enfin son regard de son travail. Relevant la tête en repoussant une mèche sombre tombée sur son front, il plongea aussitôt dans un ciel au bleu bien plus profond que celui veillant sur la route ce jour-là. Deux orbes célestes qu'il reconnut presque aussitôt.

« Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu, Augustin. »

Sa voix était calme, plus grave que dans ses souvenirs. La surprise d'une telle rencontre entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche, avant d'être rapidement remplacée par une joie sincère.

« Lysandre ! _déclara-t-il_ »

Il accepta ensuite la main que lui tendit son vieil ami pour se relever.

« J'ignorais que tu rentrais de Sinnoh aujourd'hui, _répondit-il ce dernier tandis qu'il époussetait son pantalon._

\- À vrai dire, je suis arrivé avant-hier, mais il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me remettre du décalage horaire.

\- Je comprends, _rit son ami_. »

Son rire aussi avait changé, un octave plus bas. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher la vague de nostalgie d'emplir son esprit, étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit s'accroupir près du Pokémon endormi. Il caressa avec tendresse la petite crinière orangée ornant le sommet de son crâne. En réponse, l'Hélionceau pandicula avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer le nouveau venu. La seconde d'après, il sauta dans les bras de l'homme, le sommeil complètement envolé, et vint frotter sa tête contre la barbe naissante.

« Tu étais donc ici, vilain garnement ! _rit de nouveau le roux en réponse au concert de ronronnement qui s'échappait du petit être_

\- Un nouveau compagnon, je présume, _déclara Augustin, amusé par la scène se jouant devant ses yeux._

\- Exact. Je l'ai rencontré au cours de mon voyage dans le sud de Kalos. Il… »

Son sourire s'effaça progressivement, sans doute à mesure que les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans son esprit.

« Il avait été abandonné, laissé pour mort dans le froid. Sa mère était la cible. Elle a sans doute tenté de le protéger, mais ces hommes la lui ont arrachée, alors même qu'il n'était pas sevré. »

Soupirant longuement, il posa délicatement l'Hélionceau sur le sol puis, se redressant, attrapa le carnet de dessin laissé au milieu des herbes. Il le feuilleta un instant, le regard assombri par une pensée muette, observant distraitement les différentes esquisses avant de s'arrêter sur le dessin de son Pokémon.

« Mes efforts pour préserver ce monde ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan, _souffla-t-il en retraçant avec son doigt les contours du félin_.

\- Allons, _lâcha son ami en posant une main sur son épaule_ , ne dis pas une chose pareille. Tu te bats tous les jours pour rendre ce monde meilleur, pour apporter ton aide à ceux dans le besoin et aider la recherche à aller dans la bonne direction. Et puis, _rajouta-t-il en bombant le torse,_ avec moi de retour… »

Sa réaction eut pour effet d'amuser son interlocuteur qui retrouva enfin ce sourire qu'il appréciait tant. Ce même sourire qui décorait déjà ses lèvres lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes enfants beaucoup trop aventureux pour leur bien. Ce sourire qui l'avait réconforté tant de fois, lorsqu'il s'était égratigné le genou en tombant d'une falaise, lorsque sa mère était partie beaucoup trop tôt, lorsque de nombreux doutes s'étaient infiltrés dans son esprit, brouillant son avenir d'incertitudes et de craintes.

Faisant un pas dans sa direction, Lysandre enroula son doigt autour d'une mèche sombre tombée devant ses iris onyx.

« Comme au bon vieux temps ? _proposa-t-il ensuite en replaçant la rebelle derrière l'oreille du scientifique_

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! Laisse-moi t'aider à atteindre ce monde que tu espérais tant. Que nous espérions tant. Poussons davantage l'étude des Pokémon, jusqu'à découvrir…

\- Ce qui se cache derrière tant de beauté. »

Son sourire contamina les lèvres du scientifique. Puis, d'un même mouvement, leur main se trouva, leurs doigts se serrèrent, de ce même geste de fraternité qu'ils effectuaient déjà plus jeunes.

« Il me tarde de travailler sous la bienveillante férule du professeur Platane !

\- Je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir, Monsieur. »

Et, riant en cœur, ils s'offrirent une accolade chaleureuse. Oubliant ces moments d'absence loin l'un de l'autre, retrouvant cette complicité enfantine, et même adolescente. Ils avaient tant à bâtir ensemble, tant de chose à découvrir, tant de plans à mettre en place pour atteindre leur idéal. Ils étaient déterminés. Mais l'étaient-ils suffisamment pour accepter de se laisser silencieusement brûler les ailes ?

 **oOo**

 _« Le monde ne devrait pas être meilleur…_

 _Le monde se doit de le devenir ! »_

 _ **oOo**_

Un éclat d'ambition assombrissait son regard, ce regard au bleu malicieux qu'il chérissait tant autrefois. Il se tenait droit, entouré par son fidèle Némélios et son redoutable Léviator qui toisaient, tout comme lui, la foule apeurée en contrebas. Les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient tels des détonations, faisant fuir les êtres les plus craintifs. Lui-même pouvait sentir son corps tout entier trembler face à tant de folie destructrice. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la vue des larmes nimbant les joues de son ami. Un ami brisé. Hier protecteur des plus faibles. Aujourd'hui fier prédateur prêt à défendre ses convictions, ses idéaux. Des idéaux qui allaient mener leur monde vers la destruction. Il avait tenté de le raisonner, l'avait supplier de s'arrêter. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'avait pas su voir à temps l'ombre de désillusion qui avait peu à peu dévoré son cœur, qui avait fini par le consumer entièrement, l'entraînant dans ce monde où il ne pouvait pas le suivre. Mais où, inconsciemment, il l'avait peu à peu poussé.

Un sentiment d'impuissance perla sur sa propre joue. Cela devait cesser. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête. Hélas, il ne pouvait être cette personne. Car il était trop faible, car il ne saurait lui résister. Son doigt s'enroula nerveusement autour de sa mèche rebelle. Qu'il était pathétique, obligé de laisser l'avenir de cette terre qu'il aimait tant entre les mains de ces enfants.

Il n'avait pas su protéger l'éclat de bonheur dans ces perles célestes.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Oui, le prénom du professeur Platane est Augustin. Moi même je l'ignorais XD J'espère en tout cas que cette petite histoire vous aura plus, même si j'ai légèrement modifié le caractère des personnages en leur créant une enfance commune... Mais bon, c'est fait pour ça les fanfictions, pour rêver ! :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne mord absolument pas et je serais heureuse de débattre avec vous sur tout et n'importe quoi :D**

 **Oh et le dessin en image m'a était faite par ma chère Luinwe que j'embrasse très fort :3**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
